El centinela real
by Imari-Ai
Summary: La fortaleza de Shao Kahn ha sido blanco de atentados por parte de los ciudadanos inconformes por su tiranía. Él y Shang Tsung temen por la seguridad de la obstinada Kitana, por lo que deciden buscar un guardaespaldas que la proteja. Eventualmente, el hechicero encuentra a tres hábiles monjes Shaolin, Liu kang, Kung Lao y Kai, quienes tienen las aptitudes necesarias para protegerla
1. Capítulo I

**_Finalmente, después de mucho tiempo, he aquí el inicio de esta historia que pretende ser una comedia romántica, la cual estuve anunciando años atrás. No me gusta mucho escribir romance, pero deseo variar un poco, a ver qué tal. #YOLO._**

 ** _Supuestamente está ambientada por ahí de MK1, aunque he transformado mucho la historia original, así que no hay que fiarse mucho._**

 ** _Pongo aquí la descripción completa de la historia, ya que por límite de caracteres no pude continuar:_**

La fortaleza de Shao Kahn ha sido blanco de atentados por parte de los ciudadanos inconformes por su tiranía. Él y Shang Tsung temen por la seguridad de la obstinada Kitana, por lo que deciden buscar un guardaespaldas que la proteja. Eventualmente, el hechicero encuentra a tres hábiles monjes Shaolin, Liu kang, Kung Lao y Kai, quienes tienen las aptitudes necesarias para proteger a la princesa. Aunque ella odia profundamente a sus centinelas, comenzará a sentirse inevitablemente atraída por uno de ellos.

 ** _Espero que los seguidores de Kitana y Liu Kang disfruten ver los enredos protagonizados por ellos, ft. Kung Lao y Kai._**

* * *

Esta es la historia de una princesa; pero no de una princesa como las de los cuentos de hadas, con manzanas envenenadas o que esperan ser despertadas de un largo sueño con el beso de su príncipe azul.

Ella era princesa del Outworld, con un pasado falso, cuya realidad sería descubierta a la posteridad. Se le enseño que el fin de su vida era luchar, defenderse y obedecer sin vacilaciones a su padre Shao Kahn, emperador del Outworld, temido por su crueldad y sangre fría.

Ella era leal a su padre; aunque no estaba de acuerdo con la crueldad con la que los ciudadanos eran castigados, torturados o asesinados por sus crímenes o de forma injusta. Sin embargo, debía callar y guardar su compasión dentro de sí y aparentar su aprobación, para no despertar la ira de su padre.

Su nombre era Kitana, una mujer de apariencia joven y bella, a pesar de tener 10, 000 años. Su carácter era diferente al de su padre. Ella era gentil, pero de carácter fuerte cuando la provocaban. Tendía ser sarcástica de vez en cuando y eso irritaba bastante al emperador y a su fiel súbdito, el brujo Shang Tsung, quien a menudo era víctima de las "travesuras" de Kitana, la cual disfrutaba sacarlo de quicio.

Aunque amaba luchar y servir al imperio de su padre, a veces emergían instintos indescifrables, que la hacían desear más que galardones por su labor. Era como si deseara que, en vez de sus letales abanicos, sus manos sostuvieran las de un galante caballero que la hiciera sentir querida.

A pesar de ser soñadora, odiaba las cursilerías y prefería enfocarse en su sangriento deber.

Aunque, sin imaginarlo, su vida daría un giro inesperado...

* * *

El imperio de Shao Kahn estaba pasando un tiempos de tensión. La fortaleza del tirano era blanco de atentados por parte de rebeldes que deseaban cesar con su crueldad de una vez por todas.

Para su fortuna, todos los atentados resultaban ser fallidos o frustrados antes de ejecutarse, causando la inevitable pena de muerte de los conspiradores. A pesar de ello, Shang Tsung temía que, al ver que los planes de destruir la fortaleza no funcionaban, podrían atentar en contra de Kitana, secuestrándola para negociar con él o incluso acabando con su vida, con tal de provocar alguna reacción de Shao Kahn que constituyera el fin de su tiranía.

Ella tenía plena confianza en sí misma, en su fuerza y sus habilidades, así que no le atemorizaban los posibles planes de los aldeanos e su contra. Junto a su fiel guardaespaldas, amiga y confidente Jade, se sentía invencible.

Pese a que Jade siempre estaba alerta, lista para apoyar a Kitana ante cualquier situación de peligro, Shang Tsung consideró pertinente reforzar su seguridad con un centinela que garantizara su protección al 100%.

Así comenzó un proceso de selección para encontrar al luchador más eficiente, que cumpliera con los estándares de valor, fuerza y confianza necesarios para proteger a la _joya_ más preciada del emperador.

Se abrió la convocatoria para que aquellos que se sintieran lo suficientemente capaces de asumir semejante responsabilidad se pusieran a prueba.

Las filas de luchadores eran interminables; no obstante, la gallardía de muchos sólo era una ilusión, pues su cobardía los delataba en el primer desafío de prueba, situación que comenzó a impacientar a Kitana, quien odiaba más que a nada la idea de reclutar aspirantes a guardaespaldas y aún más al notar que la razón de su presencia, más que por velar por su seguridad, era su atracción por su belleza y sus deseos de estar a su lado día y noche.

En un elegante diván, acostada boca abajo, con la cabeza erguida y abanicándose con tedio, se encontraba Kitana, escuchando una absurda verborrea de un recluta que aparentaba tener complejo de superioridad, sacando el pecho de forma exagerada para pavonearse frente a la bella princesa, mirándola de reojo con lujuria.

—Venerable Shang Tsung —el individuo se inclinó ante él con hipócrita cortesía —permítame decirle que no tendrá que buscar más. Yo soy todo lo que necesita la princesa para andar tranquilamente, sin miedo a los peligros que las calles podrían rodearla.

"Es un grandísimo idiota", pensó ella, riéndose en su interior por su exceso de confianza.

El brujo lo inspeccionó de arriba a abajo, no muy convencido, aunque su pinta lo hizo darle una oportunidad de probarse.

—El emperador ha sido muy insistente al pedir un hombre digno de su alteza —señaló a Kitana sutilmente—. Veamos que puedes hacer ante...

—¡Espera! —gritó Kitana y se levantó del diván, caminando seductoramente, pero con maliciosas intenciones, hacia ellos, mientras se abanicaba con delicadeza—. Yo quiero tener el honor de poner a prueba al caballero.

El tipo sonrío, mirando con enfermiza lujuria a la princesa, causándole inmensos deseos de darle una fuerte patada en el estómago. No obstante, le siguió el juego y le sonrió, fingiendo coquetearle, ansiosa por ver su reacción al declarar su desafío.

—¡Goro! —gritó Kitana, invocando al luchador de cuatro brazos.

De repente, unos pasos bestiales hicieron retumbar todo, borrando la sonrisa del arrogante sujeto. Buscó con la mirada el origen de los pasos y vio unas rejas abrirse de par en par, para dar paso al shokan. A penas vio al guerrero de cuatro brazos, el recluta palideció.

—Por todos los... —susurró el individuo, visualizando su cráneo triturado en manos del colosal shokan.

Goro se detuvo justo frente a él. le quitó la espada que tenía sujeta en una mano y la dobló sin dificultad, partiéndola en dos y dejando caer las mitades ante la aterrorizada vista del recluta. Emitió un fuerte rugido que hizo revolotear sus cabellos y se alistó para enfrentarlo.

El tipo se quedó petrificado y después de un grito de terror, emprendió la huida. Esto ocasionó la hilaridad de Kitana.

—¡Buen trabajo, Goro! —no paraba de reír, y ello ocasionó que Shang Tsung la viera con molestia.

—Princesa, con esa actitud nunca encontraremos a un guardaespaldas —estaba harto de que ella hacía de todo para ahuyentar a los reclutas.

—Es verdad —contestó cínicamente—. Y eso es lo que quiero.

Caminó hacia el interior del palacio, anhelando encerrarse en su habitación por un largo rato.

Shang Tsung la siguió con la mirada, desaprobando su rebeldía. En ese momento, Reptile apareció con un mensaje del emperador.

—No falta mucho para que el torneo de inicio. El emperador dice que lleves esto al Earthrealm cuanto antes —le dio un rollo, el cual contenía un aviso que debía ser entregado a los representantes de la Tierra, para convocarlos al próximo torneo de Mortal Kombat.

—Informa al emperador que así será —el hechicero tomó el rollo con una maliciosa sonrisa, deleitado de que tal evento estaba por celebrarse.


	2. Capítulo II

En medio de un espeso y tranquilo bosque, estaba ubicado el templo Shaolin, cuyos monjes meditaban en silencio, con los ojos cerrados, dentro de una sala aromatizada con incienso encendido, para purificar el entorno. Todos estaban hincados, con la cabeza agachada, limpiando su mente para alcanzar la concentración absoluta. El gran maestro del templo, un respetado anciano, estaba hasta adelante, encabezando la meditación.

Unos pequeños trozos del techo se desprendieron, cayendo justo a un lado del asistente del gran maestro. Abrió un ojo y observó los restos del techo por un instante.

—El templo se está cayendo a pedazos —susurró al gran maestro.

—Lo sé... —respondió, en voz baja, pues más de una vez había atestiguado muestras del deterioro del templo.

—¿Qué haremos?

—El presupuesto de los donativos ya está destinado a otras cosas. Por el momento no podemos disponer de dinero para restaurar el templo. Debemos esperar.

—¿Cuánto tiempo?

El gran maestro guardó silencio, pretendiendo regresar a su meditación, no sin antes responder.

—Un año..., tal vez más.

El asistente hizo un gesto de sorpresa, perdiendo la concentración en su totalidad.

—¡Un año! —se esforzó por exclamar en voz baja, para no interrumpir a los demás—. El templo se derrumbará en menos de un año.

—A menos que eches abajo el templo y te ofrezcas a construir uno nuevo tú solo, entonces no hay nada más qué hacer —puso punto final a la discusión.

Al monje no le quedó más que aceptar la decisión del gran maestro, dispuesto a rezar para que un fenómeno natural no termine por derribar el recinto sagrado.

Otro monje abrió despacio las puertas del lugar y se dirigió al anciano. Le susurró algo, que lo hizo ponerse de pie y salió de la sala. En medio del extenso patio del templo, aguardaba el hechicero Shang Tsung, quien fue reconocido de inmediato.

—Seguramente saben el motivo de mi visita —extendió un pergamino al gran maestro.

—Saludos, Shang Tsung —tomó el pergamino—. Lo sabemos.

—Por su bien, espero que elijan sabiamente al luchador que los representará. No deseo desanimarlos, pero mi emperador no pudo haber elegido mejores guerreros para representar al Outworld. Será prácticamente imposible nuestra derrota.

—Es mejor no suponer y esperar a que las habilidades de nuestros luchadores lo definan todo —aunque pronto se organizaría un torneo particular en el templo para elegir al representante más capaz, en su mente figuraba un luchador en especial, que tenía toda la fe y confianza del gran maestro para asumir tan importante reto.

Shang Tsung emitió una ligera risilla, conmovido por sus esperanzas de resultar vencedores en el brutal torneo.

—Debo admitir que admiro su optimismo. No sé si deba desearles suerte, pero definitivamente la necesitarán —se inclinó con malévola sutileza ante los presentes y se retiró, al estar su misión concluida.

El gran maestro contempló con incertidumbre el pergamino, esperando que el destino se inclinara a favor de la Tierra.

—Liu Kang..., confiamos en ti —se dijo a sí mismo, teniendo la seguridad de que él representaría el templo en el torneo y obtendría la victoria para el Earthrealm.

* * *

Por su lado, Shang Tsung caminó algunos metros, adentrándose al bosque, pero sin alejarse del templo, cuyos extensos muros aún eran visibles, mientras pensaba en las encomiendas pendientes que debía hacer a su regreso al Outworld.

Repentinamente, una bola de fuego que pasó justo frente a él lo exaltó. La bola de fuego se siguió de largo, para impactar en el tronco de un arból que quedó chamuscado al instante. Shang Tsung vio la colisión y, alerta, miró hacia el lado contrario, para ver de dónde provino. No vio nada; sin embargo, se empezaron a escuchar gritos y discusiones, no muy lejos de ahí.

Los arbustos se abrieron, dando paso a un individuo de atuendos negros, con el rostro cubierto, cargando un bulto de tamaño considerable, cuyo contenido se movía frenéticamente. El sujeto corría apresurado, huyendo de alguien que lo perseguía.

Shang Tsung lo siguió con la vista, curioso por saber la razón de su premura. De inmediato el sonido de varios pasos viniendo llamó su atención. Tres hombres corrían a toda velocidad, a la misma dirección que el enmascarado.

—¡No escaparás, fugitivo! —exclamó uno de ellos, quien vestía pantalones rojos, con una cinta del mismo color atada a su cabeza.

—¡Date prisa! —gritó corriendo otro de los tres varones, portando un sombrero con borde filoso que impresionó al hechicero.

—¡Eso hago! —Contestó el tercero, un joven de raza negra, cuya piel estaba decorada con elegantes franjas blancas.

No cabía duda: ellos eran la razón por la que el enmascarado escapaba.

El guerrero de fuego lanzó una bola incandescente que estalló en la espalda del fugitivo. Esto ocasionó que soltara el bulto y que cayera al suelo, quejándose del inmenso ardor del fuego quemando su piel.

Aprovechando la situación, los tres luchadores lo acorralaron, pensando que la persecución había concluido. Pero no contaban con que el panorama se complicaría aún más.

El fugitivo exclamó algo en un dialecto desconocido, desconcertando a sus atacantes. Los arbustos comenzaron a moverse, por todos lados se escucharon sonidos de espadas filosas cortando ramas, que liberaban hojas mientras caían al suelo. Susurros en el mismo dialecto eran las voces que anunciaban la llegada de enemigos emergentes de la vegetación.

Poco a poco se empezaron a manifestar varios luchadores con la misma indumentaria que el perseguido. Los tres guerreros, se dieron cuenta de que estaban siendo rodeados por incontables enemigos, por lo que se pusieron en guardia.

—¡Ataquemos! —indicó el luchador de atuendo carmesí y al instante sus compañeros enfrentaron a los intrusos.

Uno de ellos lanzó su sombrero velozmente, con un blanco definido, mientras que, al mismo tiempo, el guerrero de piel oscura lanzó un garrote con pinchos. El sombrero decapitó a uno de los enemigos y el garrote se incrustó en el rostro de otro, simultáneamente. Por su lado, el luchador de fuego repartió rápidas patadas y puñetazos a varios sujetos a su alrededor, custodiando el bulto que el perseguido cargaba al principio, finalizando a uno con una impresionante patada voladora.

El propietario del garrote con filosas puntas se dirigió al cuerpo, en cuyo rostro estaba incrustado, y lo arrancó de su carne mediante un brusco movimiento.

—¡Acérquense! —amedrentó a la horda— ¡Hay suficiente para todos! —hizo referencia a la energía que derrocharía en cada uno de los agresores.

El misterioso luchador del sombrero esquivaba sin dificultad las tajadas que un enemigo pretendía darle con su sable. Se quitó el sombrero y comenzó a utilizarlo a modo de espada para contrarrestar los tajos, y después le cortó el brazo que lo empuñaba, librándose de él de forma definitiva, al partirlo a la mitad. Presintió a varios enemigos detrás de él y se teletransportó, quedando detrás de ellos. No se dieron cuenta de su presencia, y lo último que sintieron fue una hoja filosa deslizándose en su cuello.

Shang Tsung observaba fascinado el sangriento espectáculo que los tres hombres estaban ofreciéndole, sin saberlo.

—¡Kai, Kung, Lao, hágamos lo que practicamos! —gritó el luchador de rojo, al ver que los enemigos los superaban considerablemente en número.

—¡No podremos hacerlo! ¡No estamos listos áun! —respondió el hombre de piel oscura.

—¡Intentémoslo! —furioso, intentaba mantener a raya a un par de enemigos.

—Fallaremos... —susurró el del sombrero.

Pensó que no era momento para cometer errores, así que decidió probar algo menos arriesgado.

—¡Liu Kang, Kai, enciéndanlo! —se quitó el sombrero y lo lanzó a sus compañeros.

Se miraron el uno al otro confundidos; pero, sin tiempo a cuestionar su plan, asintieron. Al dominar el elemento del fuego con impecable maestría, ambos lanzaron una ráfaga de lumbre que convirtió el sombrero en una esfera ardiente. Kung Lao controlaba la trayectoria del sombrero a su voluntad, por lo que lo dirigía a todos los árboles circundantes, siendo cortados e incendiados al mismo tiempo.

El fuego de los árboles hacía arder a los enemigos dispersos en toda esa sección del bosque, mientras algunos morían aplastados por los troncos caídos.

Kai y Liu Kang se reunieron con Kung Lao, después de haber tomado el bulto para protegerlo, atestiguando la muerte masiva que estaba aconteciendo, con sus rostros iluminados por el rojo del fuego que predominaba en la escena.

* * *

El último enemigo se arrastró por el pasto calcinado, como un inútil intento de escapar de ese infierno; no obstante, sucumbió a la muerte tras una breve agonía.

Kai y Liu Kang utilizaron su energía restante para apagar el fuego, a través de su facultad para controlarlo, y así evitar un incendio forestal mayor.

—Buen trabajo, hermanos —Liu Kang dio por finalizada la batalla.

—Lo siento por tu sombrero, Lao —Kai intentó irritarlo, sin éxito.

—No es un sombrero cualquiera —se lo puso con arrogancia, demostrando que los daños eran menores y que su resistencia al fuego logró mantenerlo casi intacto.

—¡Sáquenme de aquí, por favor! —imploró una vocecilla proveniente del bulto que rescataron.

Liu Kang se apresuró a abrirlo, liberando a una doncella jadeante y asustada.

—Calma, estás a salvo —intentó tranquilizarla, a pesar de estar sorprendido, pues no imaginaba que él "botín" era una mujer.

Sus compañeros no estaban menos sorprendidos y se acercaron a comprobar su estado de salud.

—Gracias por su ayuda — sentada, intentaba recobrar el aliento, pues al estar encerrada dentro de un costal de cuero, no le fue fácil respirar—. Esos bandidos han estado espiándome desde hace algunos días; pero pensé que era una especie de delirio mío, por eso no le di importancia.

—¿Tienes idea de qué quieren de ti? —cuestionó Liu Kang, ayudándola a levantar, al verla con la intención.

—Por supuesto que lo sé. Mi padre y yo conocemos la ubicación de un tesoro. Es... algo muy valioso. Alguien debió decirles que lo sabemos y me secuestraron para obtener información.

—¿Un tesoro? Secuestrémosla... —Kai le dijo a Kung Lao de manera bromista; no obstante recibió una discreta, pero fuerte pisada en su pie para hacerlo callar, como si Lao quisiera aplastar un insecto indestructible, haciéndolo quejarse de dolor.

—Seguramente el hombre que nos pidió ayuda era tu padre. Fuiste muy afortunada de que hayamos pasado por ahí cuando empezó todo —Kung Lao intervino.

—Debes irte cuanto antes —recomendó Liu Kang—. Por ahora los enemigos están muertos, peor pueden llegar más.

La mujer los miró con agradecimiento.

—Sin ustedes estaría perdida. Debo regresar a casa a buscar a mi padre. Tan preocupado que debe estar... —se cubrió el rostro pensando en su sufrimiento—. Le diré que nos refugiemos en otra provincia.

—Te deseamos mucha suerte —Liu Kang expresó.

Los tres guerreros se reverenciaron ante ella, esperando que llegara con bien a casa, seguros de que, por el momento, no corría peligro. Corrió para llegar pronto a su hogar, esperando huir lejos con su padre.

Satisfechos, los monjes pensaron que era momento de regresar al templo; sin embargo unos pausados y fuertes aplausos de origen desconocido los detuvieron.

—¡Brillante!—Shang Tsung alabó— ¡simplemente brillante, caballeros!

El trío compartió miradas, sin estar seguros de que el perfecto desconocido se dirigía a ellos.

—Gracias..., supongo —Liu Kang agradeció, confundido, al ignorar el motivo exacto de su felicitación.

—Son justamente lo que mi emperador y yo estamos buscando.

—¿Emperador? —cuestionaron al unísono. Mientras más hablaba el individuo, más preguntas surgían.

—Soy Shang Tsung, poderoso hechicero del Outworld y fiel sirviente del emperador Shao Kahn.

Por un momento Kai y Kung Lao se quedaron en shock, pensando que tenía algún trastorno mental, pues no tenían idea de quien era ese tal Shao Kahn ni el Outworld; en cambio, Liu Kang parecía más sereno.

—La hija del emperador necesita ser custodiada por un fiel centinela que la proteja de los peligros de nuestros detractores. Hemos estado buscando prospectos para tal objetivo, pero todos resultan ser unos inútiles. Sería un gran placer recibirlos en la fortaleza del emperador y así conozcan a su alteza, la princesa Kitana, a quien deberán proteger, para tranquilidad nuestra. Monedas de toda clase de gemas los esperan, como retribución por su trabajo —se reverenció con una siniestra elegancia, esperando a que los guerreros acepten su petición.

—Gracias por la oferta, pero por ahora... —Kung Lao iba a rechazar la propuesta; no obstante, fue interrumpido.

—Aceptamos —respondió Liu Kang, antes de que acabara de hablar.

—¡¿Qué?! —Kai y Lao se enfadaron por su arbitrariedad.

Los ignoró y pidió más detalles sobre su labor a desempeñar.

—Además de un generoso sueldo, disfrutarán de todos los beneficios que los que sirven al emperador reciben: buena comida, habitaciones cómodas y más. Estoy seguro de que no les molestará venir al Outworld.

Kai sacó un mapa de entre sus ropas, además de una brújula.

—Outworld..., ¿en qué provincia queda ese lugar? —consultó el mapa, esperando que no estuviera tan lejos como imaginaba.

—No seas tonto —Liu Kang le quitó el mapa—. El Outworld no es una región de ninguna provincia, es un reino. Alguna vez escuché al gran maestro hablando de él, pero, por alguna razón, parece querer evadir el tema —recordó con desconcierto cómo su mentor era reacio a hablar de ese reino.

—No se diga más y síganme a la fortaleza del emperador. Estará complacido de conocerlos, valientes luchadores.

Abrió un portal con un simple movimiento de su mano, impresionándolos.

—Entren —indicó y atravesó el portal, cuyo resplandor lastimaba la vista de los monjes.

Kung Lao vio con desprecio a Liu Kang y no perdió la ocasión de reclamarle por tan imprudente decisión.

—¿Se puede saber por qué aceptaste la petición de ese tipo? ¿Acaso eres un niño pequeño a quien se le debe advertir sobre no hablar con extraños?

—Confío en nosotros. Cualquier peligro que se nos presente, podremos enfrentarlo. En segundo lugar, tengo curiosidad de conocer el Outworld y averiguar por qué el gran maestro nunca ha querido hablarnos de él. Y, lo más importante, el templo se está cayendo. Es una buena oportunidad de conseguir dinero para restaurarlo —justificó.

—Es una locura. Debemos decirle a los maestros antes irnos, para que no nos busquen —Kai intervino.

—Si les decimos, obviamente no nos dejarán ir. Lo mejor será desaparecer por un tiempo y después regresar con las gemas para reconstruir el templo —Liu Kang pensó que lo mejor era escapar, por muy mala que pareciera la idea.

Kung Lao no estaba dispuesto a servir a nadie en un reino ajeno. Por ello, las excusas de su compañero no eran suficientes.

—No iré a un lugar desconocido a ser "la niñera" de una princesa por unas tontas gemas. El templo está bien. Según mis cálculos, resistirá cien años más, cuando menos.

Caminó hasta uno de los extensos muros del templo que hacían frontera con el bosque y le dio un fuerte puñetazo.

—¿Lo ves? —se recargó con arrogancia en el muro, contento de que Liu Kang debía tragarse sus palabras—. Firme como una montaña.

De repente se escuchó un crujido, seguido de un temblor que hizo que Lao se despegara del muro. Éste empezó a cuartearse por todos lados, hasta que se pulverizó y se derrumbó por completo. Los tres monjes contemplaron las ruinas en silencio absoluto por un momento.

—Bien... —Kung Lao caminó hacia el portal —, vayamos al Outworld.

Kai y Liu Kang le dieron una última mirada a los escombros, insultando en su mente al autor del incidente, y lo siguieron. Atravesaron el portal encontrándose con un mundo totalmente diferente al suyo, cuyas vivencias en él eran un misterio por resolver.


End file.
